The Secrets
by music4lyfe21
Summary: In This fanfiction, Austin & Ally meets Annabeth and Percy, and they start to date each other after a problem between Austin &Ally. Unbelievable ending to this twisted-fandom heart breaking story.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting

3rd Person P.O.V.

Ally and Austin were dating for about 2 years, and they really loved each other.

Ally's P.O.V.

I was coming home to Austin after shopping for 3 hours, until I FINNALY found the exact Jordan's that Austin always wanted.

I had decided to surprise him. I ran up to our apartment building, giggling with joy, I opened the door, and what I saw wasn't even describable.

Austin was kissing another GIRL! I dropped the bags and stared at them. Austin and the girl both looked at me, and I got a good view of the girl's face: She was a blonde with rare grey eyes. The girl ran out the door as fast as she could. I just stared at Austin with hurt eyes.

He had hurt me I ran out the door and to my car I was leaving him: For good.

Austin's P.O.V

Ally had just walked in to me kissing Annabeth. I felt so bad, especially after I saw what was in the bag. She had bought me those Jordan's I wanted so bad.

Annabeth's P.O.V

O.M.G. I was kissing this really cute guy named Austin, and I didn't really care if he had a girl friend. He pushed me away and told me he was taken, but that didn't stop me. Now that Dark-haired girl ran away crying. Oh. Well. I still have my other boyfriend too.

Ally's P.O.V.

I cried and cried at Starbucks. Austin had really broke my heart. This really cute employee walked over to my booth. His name tag said Percy.


	2. Meeting (Part 2)

Meeting Part2

Ally's P.O.V

The guy looked at me with a concerned look. I smiled. Then I realized my eyes must've been red and chubby. I groaned. I was so embarrassed. He just smiled. "I could help you out. I know we just met and all, but I'm a good listener." "OK." I answered quietly. I don't know why, but I really trusted him.

I felt attracted towards him. "My shift ends in 20 minutes. Then, we can talk." He left and after talking with him, I felt a little better

Austin's P.O.V

I had been calling Ally a million times, but she would never answer! I was going to figure out a way to date both Annabeth and Ally. Both of them wouldn't know about the other. I know. I got SWAG.

Percy's P.O.V

This girl, I didn't even get her name, but don't judge me! I had just broken up with Annabeth, she was acting really horrible, and I recently found out she had cheated on me. I understand how the girl feels.

Ally's P.O.V

20 min. later, Percy came back "I'm sorry, I haven't even told you my name. I'm Ally." I giggled. He chuckled. I felt happier than I ever had been with Austin. "You want to talk? He asked me. I told him everything.

**How'd You like it?! Reviews Please! ****J**


	3. Ally and Percy, or NAW? pt1

Ally and Percy, Or Naw?

(Lol)

Ally's P.O.V

"Well, I was shopping for clothes, looking for the shoes Austin wanted so badly. I searched, and searched until I finally found it two hours later… I was giggling and brought them home to Austin, excited to see his reaction.

But when I opened the door, I found him in the middle of his make-out session, and ran out."

Percy's eyes widened by every word I said. "Can you describe the girl you saw kissing him?" He asked me cautiously. "umm… yeah. She was a blonde with grey eyes, but that's all I could tell about her.

Percy sighed and shook his head. "That was Annabeth, my ex." He told me simply. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

I barely knew this guy, but there was something about him I really liked. Maybe it was his sea-green eyes, Or his raven black hair.

I widened my eyes as he leaned forward, When our lips touched, I closed my eyes.

Austin's P.O.V

I was searching the city, about to find Ally, because we belong together.

Yeah, people make mistakes, and I did. My heart hurt just thinking about her, but it also hurt thinking about Annabeth. I can't pick one of them, so I'll get both.

I drove around on my motorcycle, and saw her kissing some hideous dude.

I looked so much better than him. Anyways, I nearly crashed into the front car, trying to swerved into the parking lot for Star Bucks.

I ran into the place and punched the dude in the face.

**How was that? Can't write the next chapter for a while, so keep your eyes open for the next one around the next week. What should happen next? I'm giving credit to anyone with good ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry that I didn't continue this story. Some of you have waited a while. I read some reviews that encouraged me to continue, so thank you guys. **** Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

Ally's P.O.V"Percy!" I screamed as I ran towards him. His nose was bleeding, and Austin was trying to punch him once more. Percy looked furious and got up. The sinks and the washable in the back of the store started shaking. As I was confused about what was happening, water gushed out of the sinks and other water sources, drowning Austin and I. "Percy!" I screamed. I was about to die.Percy's P.O.V.This guy just punched me in the face in front of Ally. I got up, and hit him with one of my water volcanoes. Unfortunately, Ally was in there too. I desperately grabbed her arm so she wouldn't get hurt, but Austin grabbed on to her. I didn't want Ally to hate me for what I would've done, so I let him. The water tornado stopped, and there was an awkward silence. Austin desperately tried to kiss her, but she slapped him, causing me to snicker. "What're you laughing at, Freak boy?" I once again got furious with his insults. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him a warning: "Leave Ally and I ALONE." With that, I stormed out of the store, and head towards my car.Annabeth's P.O.V.didn't understand who to be with. Percy probably wouldn't forgive me, so Austin is obviously the choice. I was driving around the city at 10:00 p.m I was Thinking about Percy and the mistake I made. I was speeding and a CRASH was all I could here. Everything turned black.So, what'd you guys think? Review and favorite the story! 


	5. Chapter 5

Percy's P.O.V

After storming out of my place of work, Ally followed. Yeah, I just met her like an hour ago, but she's my dream girl. There's something really special about her.

'Percy I'm so sorry about that, that imbecile is my ex.'

I had to smile. 'He seems like a charm' I say very sarcastically.

I hope this guy goes away forever, because bad things will happen if he ever messes with Ally again.

I had just noticed her beautiful milk chocolate colored highlights, and her bright white teeth, always happening to be smiling. She's real.

'Do you need a ride home?' I ask her.

'No but thanks. I'm good. Are you working tomorrow?'

'Yeah.'

'What time?'

'umm…from 4 to 7.'

'great. I'll see you here tomorrow. '

She walks off and I go to my car. I just can't stop thinking about her. Who's Annabeth again? ;)

Ally's P.O.V

*sigh* I don't think I've ever met anyone like him. He's like a therapist, I can talk to him easily, and he understands. Ughhgg. I just remembered that I need to pick up somethings from the grocery store.

I also have to go to the apartment to get my stuff. I'm moving into my own apartment I found. I go to the grocery store, and get the stuff I need. It's still 8 P.M, so yeah I guess I could go back.

As I head to the apartment I used to share with Austin, the girl's here. She had just gotten out of a car accident, and now has multiple personalities. Wow. But I really don't have time to care. I pack my stuff as fast as possible, and Austin arrives.

'Hey, you're back' he says with a smile. I glare at him but don't say anything. 'Listen, I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry.' 

Then the girl is like; 'It wasn't wrong baby, You got me instead of this filthy rat' And that's it. I punch her in the face a fight goes all out. "YOU'RE SO STUPID! ITS JUST A MATTER OF TIME BEFORE HE CHEATS ON YOU TOO!'' I scream.

But she doesn't care. I'm then thrown out of the window with all my stuff following. 'I can't get up. I'm covered in a pool of my own blood and everything is blurry.

All I remembered was a guy coming up to me and staring me in the eyes. With sea green eyes.

Austin's P.O.V

Oh well. Guess she's dead. Annabeth is a lot more like me, and I like that. We get along better than Ally and I ever did. She was so serious and boring.

I couldn't care less what happens to her. I start talking to Annabeth, and she's upset. She fills a bucket with cold water, and dumps it on me! 'HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!'

'You needed that. You don't care about her AT ALL. I feel bad for her. All you ever do is cheat on her.'

'Yeah. With You.' She slaps me.

'But you shouldn't and this shouldn't be happening.'

'YOU JUST THREW HER OUT OF A FRAKING WINDOW!'

'SHUT UPI KNOW!'

And she tells me off.

'Listen. We're both not innocent. There are so many horrible possibilities! What if she called the cops?! I threw her out a window!'

'SHHH. I have excuses that the police WILL believe. We'll say that she was drunk, or that she was so mad that she jumped out herself. Don't worry. I have a plan to torture her for leaving me, AND our names won't be found.'

'Ok Honey.' She says and then kisses me and whispers ' I'm trusting You'

**How. Was. That. **

**Leave reviews, I'll write more often. But, what'll happen to Ally? Will she call the police? What do Austin and Annabeth have planned for her?**

**STAY TUNED**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

The Secrets

Chapter 6

**3****rd**** P.o.v**

Ally woke up to hear sirens and screaming.

Was It for her? Was she hurt that bad? She couldn't tell.

Her eyes opened slowly, and to none her surprise, was Percy standing next to her hospital bed with roses and a teddy bear in his hands.

Ally couldn't speak, neither did she remember what had happened. Her memory had faded a bit, but the doctor had told Percy that it's normal.

'Hey, are you ok, swirl?' Percy asked the dumbfounded girl

'Yeah' She answered with a smile. Percy's nickname for her was 'Swirl.' She didn't quite understand it, but it made her feel special.

Just having him there right next to her meant the world to Ally. She knew deep down that Austin would never do this for her.

But sure enough, the door is busted open, and Austin and Annabeth come rushing in, pretending that they have no idea what happened. Percy and Annabeth make eye contact and Percy slowly backs away.

Austin heads towards Ally, turns around and asks the other two; 'Could you give us a minute?' Annabeth happily leaves, but Percy stands as still as a stonewall with a straight face.

'Hey, Punk. Do you not speak English or something? Leave before I make you!' Austin says, with his hands balled up into fists.

'You are not going to be in this room alone with her.' Percy answers simply. He stares at Austin with determined eyes; He'll drown him once more and will make sure

he doesn't get back up if he lays a hand on Ally.

Austin chuckles, and as fast as light itself, he pepper sprays Percy right in the eyes!

'AAGAGGHHGH" He screams, but he doesn't leave the room. Unfortunately, it gave Austin enough time to drug the cup of juice next to a snoozing Ally.

He kissed her furiously, slapped her, then called her something that couldn't be repeated.

'COWARD!' Percy screamed. Once he heard Austin leaving, Percy made an attempt to go to the bathroom, and had a successful one 8 times after the first.

He rubber water on his eyes, and told himself to suck it up.

Off he headed to the waiting room to write a letter to Ally. He left it next to her bed stand, and left, not to be seen for days

**Austin's P.O.V**

Yes! I did it! I tell Annabeth how it all happened, she giggle and gave me a kiss. 'Baby, what's the excuse this time'

'Percy did it.: ) or… at least that's what the excuse is.'

'Austie.. why would anyone believe that?' She asked me. She had such a hurt look in her eyes. And..it hit me; Annabeth still likes Percy.

'Listen chick, I'm not letting your little feelings for Prissy Percy get in the way of my masterplan! Either you go with it, or you're the next **VICTIM. **

I balled up my fist for the last part, because chick's seen what I can do, and I WON'T hold back. She nods furiously, and I fake chuckle. 'Come ON, B* #%' I cackle, and pull her by the arm back to our apartment.

I'm putting my plans on paper. And one by one, I'll torture Ally and make her regret leaving me!

'Annie! Where's my tea?!' I yell. Uugghghghh she's always late with my things! 'Coming, hon!'

She runs over with my tea, and guess what! ITS COLD!

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?' I scream at her, and pour it all over her filthy body then slap her.

Now she's crying.

'You know what, you d* %, I'm LEAVING YOU!' She shouts, but no she isn't. I laugh at her and pull her by her arms. First I decide to ductape her to the couch, while I go look for handcuffs and chains.

After finding them, I handcuff her to a pole in the kitchen, I put chains around her legs, and tie up the rest of her body with rope. 'Austin why are you doing this!?' She sobs.

'You.' I tell her. Then I kick her in her stomach, and ductape her mouth shut. 'Shut up slave! Go make me a sandwich or quit whining!' And with that, I go to bed.

**Ally's P.O.V**

What was going on?! All I heard was yelling, and I couldn't wake up! I reach over for my orange juice, but there's a note on top of the cup. As I reach to pick it up, the door bursts open.

'Ally, sweetie!' My mom says and tackles me with a hug, as does my dad.

'Hey you guys!" I answer weakly.

'What happened?!' Dad asked. Their personalities change within seconds.

'Guys, I-..I d-don't even remember' I strain my memory trying to remember what had happened, but nothing comes to me. Instead I get nauseous and run out of my hospital bed to puke.

'Oh honey!' My mom exclaims. She calls for the nurse to come help me. 'Here, lay down and drink orange juice hon' The nurse tells me. As I reach for my cup, mom snatches the paper on top and reads it to herself.

'**Ally put that cup down! Spit that juice out!**'she yells. So..I do as told.

'What, mom?!'

'Ally…who is Percy?' She asks me.

'um..a really good friend of mine…why?'

'He drugged that cup of orange juice!' She wails.

'WHAT!?' I exclaim.

'Percy wouldn't do that! He's the sweetest most caring guy I've ever met!' I protest.

Mom finishes reading the paper and asks me; 'Did he give you roses and a teddy bear?'

'Yes' I answer.

She empties the liquid in the roses into a hospital plant, and it instantly dies. She then presses the 'Try Me' button on the teddy bear, throws it out the window, and it explodes.

An explosion that could either kill or seriously hurt someone.

I can't stop sobbing! I thought Percy was different from the other guys! At the very bottom; sure enough;

His signature.

'Percy wouldn't do this!' I sob.

Or…would he?

**What do you guys think?! This story is taking an unexpected turn, you decide if its for the better or for worse.. I'll try to update soon, but leave reviews and I'll update sooner than planned! Bye!**


End file.
